The Princess and The Priestess
by Lucrezia Donati
Summary: "Perhaps the Lady Melisandre could speak with her?" I would love more Melisandre scenes with women, same goes for Shireen, Ive added onto their little scene. I am a Melisandre fan but I understand why Shireen doesnt like her and I admire that part of her character but it makes me a little sad. Ive added on a tiny bit to that scene they had in S4.


**"Perhaps the Lady Melisandre could speak with her?"**

The red priestess had looked away at Selyse's words, there could not have been anything the Lady Melisandre could have wanted to do less. Women at the best of times did not favour her, children did so even less and she knew Shireen Baratheon had quickly taken a dislike for her. The child was unable to see the truth in the Lord of Light she was more interested in the fables of the seven gods. She wasnt stupid she knew this could become a problem due to how much Stannis loved his daughter so had chosen to remain silent on the subject. However now thanks to Selyse she found herself in the very position which she did not want to be in. After finishing her spoiled meat Melisandre dabbed her mouth clean standing up from the table. 'Excuse me, my lord, my lady.' she inclined her head politely.

Stannis didnt look up at her he stared away from both his wife and the red woman keeping to his own thoughts, it partly amused him that he trusted Melisandre not to hurt his daughter more than his wife. Selyse had smiled politely and went back to eating her dinner enthusiastically as the red woman left them alone closing the door behind her. She lit a thin taper candle on a burning lamp and made her way along the darkened halls until she reached the princesses room door knocking on it three times. There was silence from within as Shireen pushed back the covers and shifted into a half sitting position on her bed. 'Come in.' She was expecting her father or even sir Davos to have come to visit her, they were the only ones who did her mother had never been known to bother. The last person she had been expecting was the Lady Melisandre she'd barely ever spoken to the woman spare in greeting when her father had introduced them. Other than that it had seemed like the red woman, as she'd heard her father's council call her, hadnt even noticed her and she was happy with that.

Upon entering the woman's eyes had flickered to the other side of the room looking for the girl at first, she had never been in the princesses room so it was natural she did not know where her bed was. Shireen couldnt help but note how sullen and uncomfortable the woman looked as she entered her room. 'Were you sleeping princess?' Melisandre asked softly. Shireen shook her head as she shifted again to sit up properly watching the red woman fully enter her room and close the door behind her walking over to light a few more candles she glanced back at her. Shireen watched her with interest admiring her long red hair from behind. 'Did you watch the ceremony on the beach?' Melisandre asked with her back to her. Shireen stiffened at the question she had not watched but she had heard it, it had made her feel angry. The priestesses actions were why Shireen had never even tried to talk to her before, she did not believe in her god. 'I heard it.' Shireen replied bitterly the tone causing the priestess to look round at her.

'And it frightened you?' Melisandre tilted her head looking into the girls eyes.  
Shireen stared back at her, her eyes were filled with hurt and uncertainty she wasnt sure if she had been frightened or at least not a fraction as much as she was furious.  
'Sir Axell was my uncle.' she told the red woman bluntly. 'He was always kind to me.' kindness was not something the princess knew much of so she appreciated those who showed her it.  
'They're in a better place now princess, the fire cleansed them of the sins of the world.' she replied nonchalantly proceeding to light another candle.  
'But they screamed.' Shireen responded in the same tone causing the red woman to turn to her once more.  
'Women scream when they are giving birth, afterwards they are filled with joy.' Melisandre responded as though it was the simplest thing to understand in the world.

'Afterwards they arent ash and bone.' Shireen replied feeling rather annoyed.  
'You have so many questions dont you?' Melisandre smirked softly.  
Shireen blinked remaining silent as she studied the Lady Melisandre's face. 'So did I when I was a child,I was much like you. Only I wasn't a princess.' she finished with a smile. Shireen knew she was lucky to be a princess however she thought Melisandre lucky too, she was beautiful. 'And you didnt have this.' the princess said sadly touching her scarred face.  
'No.' Melisandre agreed walking towards the girl. 'But I suffered in other ways sweet girl believe me.' she added her tone darkening. At this Shireen couldnt help feel a small pang of guilt, yes she was scarred, yes her mother could be cruel but her father loved her some people showed her kindness. She'd heard stories about Melisandre's past no one knew much of it still it wasnt hard to begin to hazard a guess at the horrors the woman could have faced.

'What do you know of the gods?' Melisandre asked changing the subject before Shireen could question further.  
'I read "The Seven-Pointed Star." she answered her question.  
'Lies and fables.' Melisandre replied curtly. 'Septons speak of seven gods. There are but two a god of light and love and joy and a god of darkness, evil, and fear. Eternally at war.'' the red woman spoke stroking the princesses scarred face. Shireen had been taken aback by the gesture why would someone as beautiful as the red woman want to touch her greyscale afflicted face? The truth was she didnt think any woman had ever gave her an affectionate touch and it felt nice different from when her father, sir Davos or her uncles when they would greet her. Her mother had never been the warmest towards her and this small comfort from Melisandre made her soften slightly.  
'There are no seven heavens and no seven hells?' Shireen whispered curiously, Melisandre closed her eyes shaking her head in response.  
'There's only one hell, Princess. The one we live in now.'

Shireen watched the red woman she was not so quick to abandon her gods but she could not deny her mind was starting to question if perhaps Melisandre was telling the truth. The talk of religion was starting to weigh on her tired mind and she covered her mouth politely stifling a yawn.  
'What happened to you when you were young like me?' she questioned. 'Is it the reason why you follow the Lord of Light now?' she asked sleepily.  
Melisandre smoothed her hand over the girls hair gently in a soothing motion causing Shireen to feel even more sleepy.  
'It is not important princess but I can assure you I know what it is like to feel pain and suffering, the Lord of Light chose to save me.'  
Shireen sighed she shifted back down on her bed and at that Melisandre stood up. 'I should let you sleep princess I will leave the candles lit, the night is dark,'  
'and full of terrors.' Shireen finished and Melisandre actually smiled at this but before she could leave she found the girl had taken her hand.

Melisandre looked down at girl. 'What's wrong princess?' she tilted her head.  
'Nothing...' Shireen smiled sheepishly. 'I just wanted to say if you wanted to visit me again that would be okay I like when people come to see me.' she then let go of her hand.  
Melisandre smiled she leant down kissing the top of the princesses head. 'I will try princess, goodnight.' she made her way back to the door.  
'Goodnight.' Shireen murmured before drifting off to sleep, thinking that just maybe the red woman wasnt so bad after all.  
Melisandre left the room closing the door behind her, her features impassive and cold as she made her way to her own chambers, soon enough she would have to kill the girl anyway so none of it made any difference.


End file.
